The Explorers: Amnesia
'The Explorers: Amnesia '''is an original story by The Nemesis T-Type - O-Dog the MOS T 05:59, October 25, 2012 (UTC). The story is about Riley, a young amnesiac who awakens in a strange world inhabited by super-humans. He befriends two of these, and together, they explore the world, searching for clues about Riley's past, and how he ended up there. He'll have to turn back the hands of time, and twist the depths of space itself, but will it be enough to stop the unfolding darkness that consumes the world? Chapter 1: A Storm At Sea I think - no - I'm sure I had been lying in the sand all day, or at least for... a really long time, listening to the crashing waves as they smashed the sand softly, the harsh sun staring straight down at me from its throne at the top of the sky. I couldn't remember a thing about how I got there, the only things I remembered being my name and that I had forgotten something really important, but my body was aching too much to care, I think. ''Riley. That was my name, and for some strange and unusual reason, I felt like I didn't belong here, on this beach, because there was just... something about this beach's atmosphere that just didn't sit right with me. Just then, I felt myself feeling faint, and passed out. In what I thought to be about six or seven hours (since the sun was setting in the vast oceanic horizon), I was being stirred by someone. "Come on.... Wake up!" A voice pleaded. "Fiiiiiiiiiineeeee....." I groaned as I struggled to push myself up to a sitting position with my throbbing hands. "Oh, thank goodness! I - I mean, we - thought you were... were... uh.. nevermind. Anyways, what were you doing out here? You look like you were here all day!" The person said. It was a boy, about my age. I noticed he was very pale, had long, messy white hair, and a few thin hairs coming out of his cheeks, resembling small animalistic whiskers. He was wearing a bright red turtleneck sweater under a tan vest and khaki shorts barely covering his ashy, scarred knees. His hair was covered by a large fishing hat. There was a girl next to him. She looked thin and slightly frail. She, too, had snow white hair and a pale complexion, and wore a fuschia shirt with sky blue shorts and had a small bag tied around her waist, kind of like a fannypack. "Well, I'm not sure. I just woke up in this... beach a couple of hours ago, and passed out. I think I might have a case of - what is that ailment called where you can't remember things?" "Amnesia." The girl said. "Anyway, I'm Sabrina , and this is my brother Klaus. What's your name?" "My name?" I asked, suddenly dumbfounded. "Yes, your name, silly. Can't remember that?" Klaus asked. "Oh, no, I do. I was just... I don't know. Um, my name is Riley, Riley Francis Lucas." "Nice to meet you, Riley." Sabrina said with a warm smile. Somehow it made me feel slightly better. It was the first time in a long time someone had smiled at me like that. "Nice to meet you, too, guys. Anyways, did something happen last night that could've caused me to... end up here?" I asked, now a bit more serious. By now, the pain had gone away. It was probably still there, but my discovery at the hands of these two and the ensuing conversation had probanly taken my mind off the pain. "Well, a severe storm did hit the town square last night... could you have been in one of the ships? Three of them have been reported to have crashed off-shore." Klaus said, in a thinking pose, looking at the sky, as if he was looking for some hidden answers as he held his chin up. "I don't know, maybe.... I guess I did, then." I said, obviously not very confidently. "What date is it today?" "It's the 137th of 1998, A.W." Sabrina said, looking slightly perplexed. "Where are we?" I said, looking around. Obviously, we were at a beach, but maybe it was a specific one I knew. I didn't look familiar, but I ''did ''have amnesia, so it was still a possibility. "We are standing at Salt Sand Beach, south of the Zulu Ulu'Muay town square." Klaus said, spreading his arms out wide as he looked around, as though he meant for me to bask in the glory of the beach. "Zulu Ulu'Muay? Where's that at?" I asked, now completely sure I wasn't familiar with the place. "Southwestern Mottloid." Sabrina said. "Mottloid? What? You guys are really confusing me. I'm sorry, but where is ''that ''at?" I asked, now embarassed. "Western Il Tzu Monsoon." Klaus said, now seriously looking at me as though there was something wrong with me. "Why?" "No reason." I said, giving up now to find out, because it seemed we were going on an endless loop. I knew there was something bothering me about the date, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, though. Klaus started to open his mouth, but at that very moment, he was suddenly knocked down by two guys in purple uniforms. One of them was barely five feet tall. The other one was around five-six and... "big-boned". Sabrina had quickly sidestepped before it happened, so she was away from the whole commotion. Category:Story Category:War Puppies Category:The Nemesis T-Type Category:Generation 9 Category:Fantasy Category:Mal'Macaberan